1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a setting operation to cause an electronic apparatus to perform a function, for example, a known conventional technique displays a window in which a selectable item to be a setting value of the function is displayed so as to enable a user to select the selectable item for the easy setting operation. Further, another technique displays plural windows corresponding to respective layers of functions, and enables a user to perform setting operations along the order of them.
However, when the aforementioned techniques are used for a setting of a function in a deep layer, the deeper the layer is the more windows a user must operate, and therefore, the heavier burden is given to a user. Further, to redo a setting operation for a function in an upper layer, a user must perform the following operations. The user closes all windows corresponding to functions in layers lower than the upper layer, and redoes the setting operation and then redoes setting operations layer by layer in turn until a window in a layer of a user's objective function is displayed.
To reduce such a user's burden, for example, a technique groups plural working windows displayed on a screen, and closes the grouped working windows at once.
Although the aforementioned technique reduces the user's burden to close windows corresponding to functions in layers lower than the upper layer, the user must still redo setting operations from the upper layer to lower layers layer by layer.